Diálogo sobre Amores
by Erelbrile
Summary: François se empecina en hacer oír a Alice lo que ella no quiere escuchar. Escrita a dos manos con Kastiyana. Francia y NyoInglaterra.


Invento de Lorena Malfoy y mío. No, no tiene acciones. Intenten descubrir quién es quién xD

Escribimos sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** _- la dama, el artista, el novio, el amigo y la amiga- _**pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**Diálogo sobre Amores:**

.

.

.

_-Buenas noches, señorita. Mi nombre es un misterio que podrá desentrañar durante la velada si acepta ser mi compañía. ¿Me permite un baile? O quizá dos. Sólo déme su mano... Así. Y dejémonos guiar por las vibraciones de los músicos y sus amantes inmortales que se estremecen de placer entre sus manos. Esta noche no es más que la puerta al desenfreno aristócrata y mojigato.-_

- Lo siento pero no bailo con extraños, mi papá me está mirando además, así que váyase.

_- ¿Aquél caballero de cabellos castaños y raíces canas sujetos en una coleta, o el de chaqueta con hilos de oro?-_

- No tengo por qué decirle, es usted impertinente.

_- Dice aquello, mas no ha soltado mi mano desde que la invité a bailar. ¿No prefiere quitarse el guante y sentir una piel humana para variar?-_

- Eso fue sumamente desagradable.

_- No hay razón para azotar de modo tan cruel mi mano. ¿Y si bebemos un poco y conversamos? Ese salón tiene comida y bebida lejos de la vigilancia innecesaria. Soy un caballero, ¿o tiene algo que temer?-_

-Yo no bebo, no sé qué clase de jovencitas frecuenta usted, pero si usted puede invitarlas a beber entonces no han de ser de buena reputación. No es un caballero, un caballero le hubiera pedido permiso a mi padre para sacarme a bailar y habría aceptado mi negativa sin ponerme en esta situación tan penosa.

_- Pero sus pies parecen rehuir al ojo paterno, sino, ¿por qué sigue mis pasos si su mano la he liberado tal como me pidió?-_

-Tiene razón, en este caso no tengo porque obedecer mis modales, menos por alguien como usted, me voy donde mi papá, permiso.

_- ¡Espere, no se vaya! No se acerque más a él, le juro dejar mis jugarretas, pero al menos concédame la dicha de pintar sus ojos antes de morir.-_

- Ahora resulta que además de impertinente es artista, tanta desgracia en un solo hombre.

_- Si conociera el tamaño de mi desgracia, no bromearía de ese modo tan cruel, niña preciosa. Han presagiado los astros y el oráculo de un amigo mío griego que he de morir en la ceguera absoluta provocada por el más bello de los espectáculos, y quisiera antes de eso retratar lo más hermoso que existe para mi alma, ya que con el movimiento del pincel mi mente cree poder guardar para siempre lo más preciado a mis ojos. Y eso es el matiz verdoso de los suyos.-_

- Pfft, es usted impertinente, artista y encima delira con estupideces; si quiere pintarme hable con mi padre, él acordará los detalles y el pago de su servicio, de todos modos me gustaría tener un retrato mío, es la costumbre... pero dudo que sepa de lo que hablo.

_- ¡Cruel muchacha! ¿Niegas la dicha a un condenado? He esperado meses para poder hablarle, pero usted siempre rehuyó las juntas sociales.-_

- Yo le trato como se me da la gana, usted no es nadie, no es nada, y si rehúyo a las reuniones sociales es para evitar molestias como usted.

_-Pero sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! Desde que los vi consumiendo ávidos los libros propios de nosotros y ajenos a ustedes, quise verlos hambrientos por otras razones menos teóricas y más prácticas…-_

- No ponga esa cara, que sepa que esta cachetada se la ha ganado a pulso. Yo solo estoy ávida de conocimiento, de poder, lo demás no importa, son tonterías, como las novelas de amor que leen las niñas tontas.

_- ¡Ay de mí, despechado, sin futuro y por sobre todo humillado ante tanta gente! No dudaría que tan hermosos dedos han dejado marca en mi rostro. Salgamos de aquí, las miradas chismosas no hacen más que aumentar mis deseos de volverte mía frente a todos para que no duden de a quien pertenecerá tu amor. Tus labios...-_

- Que sepa que solo lo acompaño al jardín porque quiero tomar aire y porque quisiera seguir riéndome a costa suya. No todo los días tiene uno la desgracia de conocer un hombre tan patético y pusilánime.

_- Que manera tan tajante de apartar mi rostro tras marcarlo. ¿Acaso no quiere perder mi rastro entre todos los hombres que la siguen? Elíjame.-_

- Y qué quería, ¿que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Lo volvería a empujar y a golpear las veces que fuese necesario. Elegir a alguien tan insignificante sería mi ruina y mi deshonra. Oh por favor, no me diga que piensa cortar una de las rosas del jardín de esta honorable casa solo para dárselas de galán, le advierto desde ya, que eso conmigo tampoco funciona.

_- ¿Rosa? ¿Qué rosa? Ya no hay nada en mi mano. No, no miré el piso, eso no es una rosa, es una... mancha de sangre, de mi corazón lastimado.-_

- ¿Esas cosas se te ocurren así de repente? ¿Es cosa de franceses ser tan cursi? Sigo sin entender por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo acá fuera. Debería volver al salón, si me disculpa...

_- ¿Recuerda el tomo que leía en esa ocasión en que la vi? Claro que no, niña, tenía tapas celestes como el cielo y tu vestido dejaba al descubierto tus menudos tobillos. No, no le he lastimado la muñeca, no me miré como si fuera un bruto por detener su huida así. Sé que me vio, sé que quiere que la retrate. Acompáñeme a mis habitaciones y tendrá en una noche la más bella de las pinturas.-_

- Recuerdo perfectamente, leía a Descartes, en ese momento le tenía respeto a los franceses, ahora usted me hace retractarme. Me ha lastimado, es usted un personaje francamente desagradable. Me quedaré acá entonces... he de imaginar que no cometerá usted la tontería de faltarme el respeto en la casa de mi tía; menos aún cuando ella ha sido tan amable de darle hospitalidad en un hogar decente siento usted... nadie.

_- No lo haré, téngalo por seguro. ¡Qué gracioso modo de fruncir el ceño tienen ustedes los ingleses! ¿Le muestras este rostro a tu novio italiano también o es un honor sólo para mí? ¡Hermosa criatura!-_

- El señor Lovino Vargas nunca me ha dado un disgusto, a diferencia suya, él sí que es un caballero; debería apedrearse la boca antes de hablar de él.

_- ¡Es un bárbaro! Un maleante peor que los que contradicen la moda -tú no cariño, tú estás exenta-, nadie sabe cual será su próxima jugada, su próximo negocio. Hay quienes dicen que va tras de ti y la fortuna de tu herencia. Vamos a mi cuarto, allá podremos hablar más tranquilamente de este asunto. Los faroles que bordean ese camino apenas nos alumbran y la música nos llega lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar la respiración de un acechador… sin embargo, es tan suave que puedo escuchar tu corazón. ¡Tienes uno! ¡Y se lo das a él!-_

- Esta cachetada te la ganaste por haber hablado mal de él, por cuestionar mis decisiones y porque me dio la gana... ahora vamos a saber las tonterías que vas a contarme.

_- ¡Mujer agresiva, no hay hombre que te aguante! ¿Por qué te ensañas con una mejilla y luego con la otra? Pues vamos, hay mucho que pareces desconocer.-_

- No te atrevas a cerrar la puerta con pestillo, te lo advierto. Cuando allá abajo dijiste que nadie me soporta, eso no es cierto, Lovino lo hace, el problema es que tú no tienes carácter y por eso no entiendes, pero él sí, tiene carácter; es un hombre práctico, es lo que yo necesito; así que sepas que no podrás nunca parecerme superior a él.

_- Eres tan preciosa cuando te enrabias, no te alejes, no me he acercado tanto. No quiero que tu próximo golpe marque mi cara con tus garras. Pero él no te dice todo, ¿no es así? ¿O te habló de su viaje a Venecia, de sus encuentros ocasionales con una italiana de nombre...?-_

- Mientes, ¡suelta mi muñeca animal! Lovino no sería capaz, él no me dice todo porque no tiene por qué hacerlo, así como yo no le digo todo tampoco, somos personas independientes.

_- Ah, no, ven aquí, petit. Me escucharás, como yo he escuchado cada una de tus palabras desde aquel día con Descartes como mediador. Si me dejaras, te mostraría cuan poco vales a sus ojos y cuanto a los míos. Aquí, ¡aquí están! Mis pigmentos listos. Faltas tú, acéptalo.-_

- ¡Cómo puedes afirmar una cosa así! ¿Es que aparte de perseguirme te dedicas a seguirlo? ¿Puedes leer su mente acaso? No tienes idea, no nos conoces, no lo entenderías.

_- Esta será tu carta de despedida, nos marcharemos juntos y él no tendrá más que este recuerdo con el que he soñado. ¡Lo he decidido, así será! ¡No te vayas!-_

- ¡Qué recuerdo! ¿De qué hablas? Yo sería incapaz de dejarle, suéltame.

_- ¿Piensas irte sin que haya usado estas pinturas? Se secarán, será un desperdicio.-_

- Donde me siento... supongo que no necesitas tocar mi mejilla para pintarme así que tu asqueroso contacto es absolutamente innecesario.

_- Ja, ja, ja, qué mano tan dura tienes... tus hijos temerán tus reprimendas. Puedo imaginarlos, castaños como él, de piel blanca como la tuya, sin corazón como ustedes dos... sobre el escritorio estará bien, retira los papeles sin cuidado.-_

- ¿Eso no deberías hacerlo tú? Te estoy haciendo un favor, te lo recuerdo, si Lovino llega a la fiesta y no me encuentra me va a buscar y si nos encuentra te va a meter un tiro por tocar lo que es suyo... eso me gustaría verlo, así que date prisa y despeja la mesa y como me vuelvas a tocar 'por accidente' te arranco los ojos con mis uñas.

_- Qué peligrosa. Ya está, todo perfecto, no son más que cartas a mi... hermana. Y a mi madre. Lo que me recuerda, ¿puedo llamarte Alice?-_

- Ja, tu hermana, a mí no me engañas galancito de mierda; seguro es a tus mujerzuelas... Me has estado tuteando desde que nos conocimos así que no veo la diferencia.

_- ¿Mujerzuelas yo? ¡Son amigas! Arréglate el cabello como desees, tus ojos son lo primordial. ¿No se te ha cansado la vista de tanto leer?-_

- ¿Y a ti no se te cansan las manos de tanto andar estirándolas donde no debes?

_- Sólo las estiro para ti. Ahora sonríe... ¡No las leas! Bueno, has lo que quieras, no debes saber castellano de todos modos. Sólo, no te muevas. Y mantén tu vista al frente.-_

- Eres repugnante, no quiero seguir tocando esta inmundicia que llamas carta...ups, lo siento se me ha caído en la chimenea, espero no te moleste. Sé hablar español, tu lengua inmunda y además italiano... por supuesto. ¿Así está bien?

_- Antonia es sólo una amiga, no me verás llorando por... mis...cartas con... ella. ¡Malvada, y encima sonríes!-_

- Eres una desgracia... como he dicho, no le llegas ni a los talones a Lovino.

_- ¿Qué es esa mancha en tu ojo derecho? Un lunar, qué precioso. ¿Ha visto tus lunares él? ¿Conoce los que escondes en tu tobillo y bajo tu vientre?-_

- ¡¿De dónde has sacado que tengo lunares ahí?! No ha visto nada porque no es mi marido aún, que te pasa. Y no grites, no te soltaré el cabello hasta que te disculpes.

_- ¡Me los mancharás de pintura, me los arrancarás! ¡¿Y aún no crees en mi amor sincero a pesar que soporto tus golpes?! Los vi cuando te bañabas con Emily, mientras recogías tu cabello y ella te prendía un collar regalado por ese imbécile. Dos, juntos como nosotros deberíamos estarlo.-_

- ¡No aguantas los golpes por amor! ¡Eres masoquista! ¡Un enfermo! ¡Te arrancaré un mechón de raíz! Y le diré a Lovino que me has faltado el respeto y te matará. Sabes que es capaz, es tremendamente orgulloso.

_- ¡A buena hora me has soltado, mis ojos se han llegado a humedecer! Tanto revuelo haces que casi cae la lumbre por tu causa. ¿Tenías antes un rostro tan sonrojado? ¡Ay, mon amour, no falta tanto para que acabe! Mientras tanto, llámame François, y háblame de tus desamores con quien no te toca a ti, ¡pero se revuelca con una italiana en sus viajes a Venecia, y una alemana en sus viajes a Berlín!-_

- No le conoces no tienes idea... ¡Además es mentira eso de que no me ha tocado! Me ha besado, nos hemos besado. Si supieras lo que es... es un besador muy talentoso, todo un hombre, por supuesto que no sabes, si tú no eres más que una broma. Tiene una voz tan bonita... su acento es encantador ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Te molesta que diga lo mucho que me gusta mi novio?

_- ¿No quieres probar, lapin?-_

- ¿Eh?

_- A un hombre de verdad.-_

- Por eso me voy a casar con él.

_- ¡Casi me haces arruinar el cuadro, sacré bleu!-_

- ¡No te atrevas a pararte! ¡Termina tu maldita pintura!

_- ¡Qué horrible susto me has dado, mi mano tembló! Lo haré, falta sólo el tono de tus mejillas... ¿dejo el rubor del inicio de esta entrevista o el que tienes ahora?_

- Bloody frog... nadie esta ruborizado, eso es algo que inventan tus ojos, como las calumnias que inventas sobre mi novio; y sobre mí.

_- De paso ¿me alcanzas la copa y la botella que están a tu lado? Calumnias, chismes, mentiras... Todo empieza con la verdad, y yo sé que miras con más deseo al somnoliento de Karpusi que a tu novio. La pasión muere dentro tuyo.-_

- Karpusi es mi amigo, es la única persona inteligente que conozco, nuevamente hablas sin saber. Toma tu porquería de vino, aparte de todo eres un ebrio.

_- Si es amigo tuyo entonces me crees mi futura muerte a ciegas, ya que ha sido él quien a interpretado el oráculo.-_

- Yo a él le creo todo, es a ti a quien no le creo nada... imposible que un caballero como él se relacione con alguien como tú.

_- ¿Y quién crees que me dio el paso a tus baños con tu amiga? ¿Quién custodiaba la puerta ese día? Tus ojos, como amo retratarlos con el fuego de tu furia. Bien es sabido que él aprecia el amor en todas sus formas como yo.-_

- Eres asqueroso. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenías que hablar de Heracles? Ahora necesito una copa... dame de esa porquería que bebes.

_- Ah, te gusta, qué bonito te sienta empinar mi copa de ese modo. Como quisiera empezar de cero y retratarte así, más aquí lo tienes, el cuadro está listo. No lo toques, la pintura sigue fresca, pero se aprecian tus preciosos irises verdes. ¿Quieres el vino para llevar o para servir? Tengo una botella guardada si deseas quedarte a... beber y charlar.-_

- Este vino es una mierda, es la peor copa que he bebido; cómo fuiste capaz de servirme... estoy mareada, has terminado, debería irme, te maldigo, seguro tú has podido besarle y yo tuve que contentarme con olvidarlo, te detesto, eres impertinente, pobretón, asqueroso y triste… ¡Te dije que no echaras pestillo a la puerta! Ábrela, debo volver con papá y con mi gente.

_- ¿Crees que te dejaré marchar a cambio de la fuente para alimentar los chismes? No soy pobre, soy un artista cuya mejor obra espera secarse mientras su musa intenta abandonarla. No desatranques la puerta, mi lecho es amplio y cómodo, sé del arte del amor más que el idiota de Vargas. ¡Que no quites el pestillo, he dicho!-_

- Adiós, idiota, gracias por nada.

_- Tus manos son muy débiles y yo tengo las llaves. Dame un beso y te las entrego.-_

- Qué me vas a hacer, por qué me miras así... me vas a arruinar, prefiero que me mates, ¿me escuchaste?

_- Aquí están, en mi mano, ¿las ves? No te engañaré.-_

- Me has estado engañando toda la noche, no te besaré, prefiero lanzarme por la ventana y matarme.

_- Así es, acércate, contradice tus propias palabras y veamos que tan bien te ha enseñado Vargas a besar... ¡ladrona, devuélvelas, me las has quitado a traición!-_

- Eso es porque eres estúpido.

_- Se ha marchado. Y mi raciocinio, este amor me enceguece tal como proclamó Karpusi. Se ha llevado mi copa y mi vino. Pero regresará, lo sé. ¿Y a ti cuadro, puedo hacerte el amor? Yo también pienso que no.-_

- Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto, insultar a Lovino, luego a mí, luego decir que me vio desnuda... si pudiera matarlo; botaré su vino en el jardín para que vea lo que hago con sus cosas. Mañana en el almuerzo le despreciaré de tal manera que deseará nunca haberme conocido.

_- Mañana continuará este juego, mi bella Alice.-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

¿Descubrieron quién es quién? ¿No, sí?

Lorena Malfoy: Alice Kirkland.

Tari Deex: François Bonnefoy.

¡Sorpresa!

**Nota de Tari: **si bien yo lo edité, no cambié los "solo" de Lorena, aunque para mí sólo y solo no es lo mismo, ella es una libertina y yo una rebelde. Ella usa un guión, yo uso dos. Tenemos visiones tan distintas -sobre la escritura- que no comprendo como nos llevamos bien, pero bueno. Igual la que metió sus parejas queridas fui yo, así que no me puede reclamar (?). PD: Feliciten a Lore por su primer rol. O segundo, después de Karpusi. Me sorprende lo bien que me leía la mente.

**Nota final de Lorena Malfoy:** No me gusta jugar a esto pero me convencieron... creí que Francis violaría a Alice, pero me alegra saber que no es tan bestia como pensé. Todas las opiniones vertidas en este fic son responsabilidades de los personajes y no representan el pensamiento de sus autoras (?) Eso.


End file.
